The goal of Core III (Investigator Development) is to promote the development of investigators in minority aging through mentoring of researchers in this area, particularly minority researchers, and the fostering of collaboration between non-minority and minority researchers. Six specific aims are proposed: (1) To establish a process for publicizing and selecting applications for pilot study awards; (2) To implement a procedure and curriculum for mentoring junior investigators, together with a process for evaluating the mentoring effort; (3) Two track the success of the pilot study awards based on inclusion of minority subjects in the research, successful competition for peer-reviewed grant support based on the pilot projects, and other criteria; (4) To implement a plan to maintain at a high level or increase the number of minority investigators receiving support through the pilot award program. In Year 1, four pilot projects are proposed, all related to the goal of narrowing the minority/non-minority differential in health status and all by minority investigators: (i) A study oa an intervention for relief of comorbid dysthymia and subdysthymic depression in minority elders; (ii) A study of the relationships between endogenous estrogen, race/ethnicity, body mass, cognitive functioning, and Alzheimer's disease; (iii) A study of risk factors for hospital readmission for congestive heart failure among older African-American, Hispanic, and white patients; and (iv) A study of the impact of community disintegration in Harlem on health status and function in the elderly. Aims 5-6 are related to information transfer activities. Aim 5 is to disseminate information related to research activities, research methods including development and testing of culture- sensitive measures, research findings, and methods for recruitment and retention of minorities in aging research, to be done through regular meetings, "Birds Eye Reports" summarizing research findings in lay language, newsletters, a website, publications, and conferences. Aim 6 is to evaluate this information dissemination effort. These aims will be closely integrated with the other Cores and the Coordinating Center.